


Blood of the Covenant

by Domina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blood Magic, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Electrical Play, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Paddling, Trespasser - Freeform, Violence, dom!solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina/pseuds/Domina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Trespasser, Ellana Lavellan realizes that in order to save Thedas, she must embrace <i>halam'shivanas</i> - the sweet sacrifice of duty.</p>
<p>A response to <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15543.html?thread=58892727#t58892727">this</a> prompt on the kink meme: "[Lavellan] convinces Solas to spend one last night with her and in the midst of their love making F!Lavellan goes Gone Girl on Solas right in the middle of his climax."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter breaks will be inconsistent with those on the kink!meme, due to the character limits!

_Death is lighter than a feather_ , Ellana Lavellan thought bitterly to herself as she rose out of a claw-footed tub in a dimly-lit room,  _but duty is heavier than a mountain._  
  
As she willed the water droplets away from her body, Ellana gazed at her form in the old Fereldan mirror, a heavy iron monstrosity standing opposite the tub. She was no longer a girl: her breasts hung heavy, and she had developed a human's hips (much to her horror, at first). Battle-scars were her adornments and her armor, and they accentuated her smooth sun-kissed skin. Since the Conclave, she had been bound to war; these were her _vallaslin_ , twisted and deep. Struggle had been her birthright. Running her remaining hand along her curves, she decided that she bore it well.  
  
Of course, Solas' attractions to her were not entirely corporeal. He valued intelligence, compassion, and honor; a strength of spirit. As Ellana combed her dark hair out past her shoulders, she wondered why Solas was incapable of extending such compassion to the inhabitants of Thedas. A hundred whispers offered their answers; after a pause, she brushed them off. Adjusting to them after visiting  _Vir'Abelasan_  had been difficult, but a small price to pay for the well of insight she gained. For all her attachment to Mythal now, it was freeing.  
  
And so, in turn, she would free her people from the brutal death sentence that Solas handed them. Even if the cost of their freedom slashed at her heart, never to be healed again.

***

It took Ellana a bit of convincing to get Solas to agree to meet with her. He had taken to appearing in her dreams, seemingly miles away; whenever she reached her hand out to him, he would disappear. FIve nights before her last meeting with Solas, something changed. She woke up in a manifestation of Crestwood, near the lake where Solas first broke her heart. As she dusted herself off, she could feel a pair of eyes on her, watching from the forest. Her heartache bubbled forth, and she could contain it no longer.  
  
"Stop hiding from me!" she cried out without turning. "Come forth, so that we can finally say goodbye."  
  
"Proper farewells are never enough," she heard a voice say as something padded closer to her. "But I cannot bear to watch you hurt,  _vhenan_. Not like this."   
  
Ellana turned. Her beloved stood before her, dressed in the simple tunic and leggings from his days masquerading as a hedge mage. Given his posture and the tired, freshly-haunted look in his eyes, it would be impossible to pass as such now. She supposed that he no longer needed to. But the look fooled her heart just the same, and something fluttered in her chest.  
  
"I...I miss you," she said, voice cracking slightly. "And I know that I will miss you every day of my life. But the last time we saw each other..." she trailed off. The last time that they saw each other, he confirmed every suspicion that she held about his true identity, and informed her of Thedas' impending doom. The last time that they saw each other, he removed part of her arm and broke her heart. Again.  
  
Solas frowned, but did not reach out to comfort her. "The tenor of our last encounter left much to be desired," he sighed, looking down at her shortened arm. "But I hurt no less than you in our parting. Would that I could make up to you, my heart."  
  
Ellana jerked her head up, eyes glistening with tears not yet taking shape. "Then come to me," she said. "Let's spend one last night together."  
  
" _Vhenan_ , I cannot-"  
  
"Come to me," she insisted, planting her feet firmly into the ground. "Five nights from now. In the real Crestwood, by the lake."  
  
Solas quirked his eyebrow slightly, and cocked his head sideways. "You would choose a place associated with pain and heartbreak as our final meeting place?"   
  
"Yes." She fiercely locked eyes with him, daring him to decline. "I want _closure_ , Solas. I don't have a thousand year's experience of just shutting myself off to heartbreak. I can't just shrug and sleep it off like you," she snapped. Solas looked as if he had been slapped, and she turned her head out of shame. She still recalled their conversation on the morning after their breakup; the tone in his voice could have chilled the rotunda. For many nights after she sobbed alone in her quarters, and found it difficult to complete missions in Crestwood for weeks after. But it gave her no right to lash out at him, especially given the circumstances.

"I'm sorry," Ellana said hastily. "But if I cannot have you, and if I'm to die while you...create your new world," she waved her hand defensively, "then I want to give that place a new memory. Something better to hold onto in my final moments."

Solas stared at her silently for a long time before responding. "Would it not be best to meet here in the Fade?" he finally asked. "We would have more privacy."  
  
"From people, perhaps, but not a full audience of spirits," she volleyed back, placing her hand upon her hip. "Besides," she added, swaying suggestively as she edged closer, "If I bathe in honey and rosewater, how well would you be able to smell it from here?"  
  
Something flickered to life in her lover's eyes; he moved as if to take her into his arms, but held back. A faint smile played about his lips, and he wagged a knowing finger as he took a step backward.  
  
"You are adept at persuasion, however little it took me to agree to this," he chuckled. "Very well. I shall meet you at Crestwood Lake. But it must be the last time that we join in the flesh. Forever."  
  
Ellana permitted a small smile. "I can live with that. Or I'll try."  
  
Solas' face softened further.  
  
" _Ar lath ma, vhenan,_ " he murmured, allowing himself to gently cup her cheek. "I look forward to holding you once again."  
  
When the sun rose the next morning, Ellana had awoken in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

After her honey and rosewater bath at Judith's, Ellana dressed herself in emerald-dyed samite robes, ones that matched well with her hazel eyes. She was thankful that Judith was visiting with Gaud in Crestwood proper, leaving Ellana with the keys to her cabin. "I'll come by in the morning, with breakfast," Judith had said, in a much brighter mood than when they first met. "I could never thank you enough for that damned wyvern business. And uh," she added, leaning in as if to confide in her, "I won't say a word if you're here to pursue more, pardon, 'worldly pleasures.'"  
  
"Worldly pleasures, indeed," the Inquisitor muttered to herself as she tied the last golden cord, just beneath her breasts. What she had with Solas was something more complicated than simple rutting, however. When he spoke of breaking her "indomitable will," he had meant every word it and more. Even when he did not penetrate her, the Elvhen god had used every element available in his sensual tests of her fortitude. No man prior to him had known how to scratch her itch to be bound, bent, and beaten. Not that she had told past lovers - they would not have understood, and whispers of her unusual sexual proclivities would have immediately reached Keeper Istimaethoriel.  
  
She wondered if the Keeper was allied with Solas, effectively giving him the keep in Wycome before the rebellion even began. If she was successful on this night, however, it would not matter.  
  
Ellana used heavy wards, taught to her by the whispers of the well, to shield herself from potential confrontations as she made her way to Crestwood Lake. The whispers taught other things as well, such as how to deal with Solas, and she had listened with a heavy heart before hardening it. Tonight she embraced  _halam'shivanas_ , the sweet sacrifice of duty. She would honor her feelings for him, but do what must be done.

Ellana slowed down her pace upon finding a familiar stony pass near the lake, the one bordered by two tall hart statues. Wildlife joined here and there in the evening symphony, and she could hear owls nearby. She decided that this was the place to wait. As she bent to sit down, a hand landed gently on her shoulder.  
  
"My heart."  
  
She turned to see Solas standing before her, this time also dressed in robes. Ellana quickly recognized the patterns from Arlathan, fine lines woven into his crimson tunic and embroidered into his white-gold vest. For the first time in years his brow was smooth, and the corners of his eyes crinkled with mirth.  
  
_Oh, Solas_ , she thought,  _Fen'Harel ma ghilana_.  
  
She flung herself against her beloved, kissing him with over two years' worth of longing. Solas did not hesitate to slide his knee between her legs as he grabbed her, and groaned softly into the kiss. "I missed this," Ellana sighed as she gasped for air. She reached out to hold his face with her hand. "I missed you."   
  
A smile came easily to him. "For nights on end I dreamed of you,  _vhenan_ ," he breathed between kisses. He allowed himself to fall back against the walls of the pass, and guided her further up his thigh. "You cannot comprehend how many days have passed, where I wished to lay everything aside and -" Solas stopped suddenly, shaking his head. He gently disentangled himself from her with a frown. Panic settled in her stomach as she watched history about to repeat itself.  
  
" _Ir abelas_ , Ellana," he said remorsefully, "I should not have come-"  
  
"No!" Ellana's hand shot out faster than Andruil's spear, seizing his wrist. She sent tendrils of warmth down her forearm and around his fingers. He looked at her, halted abruptly by her touch. "No," she repeated, looking up at him pleadingly. "You came, and you came because you need this. But I need this far more than you do. Stay with me. _Please_."   
  
Solas' eyes narrowed, and he held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Was it suspicion, or lust? Ellana wondered. The last time that they met in person, she had promised to change his mind - it was far from a threat, and her words had been true. But just as struggle was her inheritance, so the same push and pull marked her bond with Solas. He was as likely to run as to fall fully into his love.   
  
But instead of running, her beloved nodded, seeming to come to some sort of internal agreement with himself. Without warning, she felt a surge of magic pull on her joints: her legs jerked apart, and her arms were bent behind her head. In a single fluid motion Solas closed in on her, locked his fingers into her hair, and placed his lips just next to her ear.   
  
"If this is to be our final coupling," he said, voice dangerously low, "I will ensure that you never forget it."


	3. Chapter 3

And, Dread Wolf take her, this night would be hard to forget.  
  
A tide of heat cascaded through Ellana as her lover began to circle her, true to his name. This was the Solas that she knew best. Not the somber Elvhen god whose guilt nearly ran him ragged, but the calmly confident, experienced man whose gait was reminiscent of a cocksure, youthful self. She had not discovered until later that he'd had quite a long time to experiment, but she was grateful nonetheless. He turned her into a shuddering, whimpering mess every time, and always scooped her into the safety of his loving arms when he was done.  
  
Tonight, there would be no such ending. Ellana steeled herself for it by taking a tiny, cold piece of herself and tucking it deep inside. When Solas saw fit to take her, he took everything, and she would not be torn from her path.  
  
He stopped directly behind her, close enough to touch; she could feel heat radiating off him like burning coals. "I have cause to punish you, my love," he informed her, tone dripping with want. "Too many times have you distracted me from my purpose because of your troublesome nature."  
  
"Troublesome?" the word slipped out of Ellana's mouth before she could stop it, and a sharp pain shot across her cheeks in reprimand. "Yes, _vhenan_. Troublesome," Solas replied, as involuntary tears stung in the corners of her eyes. "You inspire a loose tongue, just in being who you are. I have always been on the edge of laying every piece of myself before you, against my better judgment."  
  
_You nearly gave yourself to me_ , Ellana thought, swallowing back her sadness.  _One more kiss in this very place, and you would have been mine. A chance to face the world together, and you_ ran  _from it_. The pain of it gave her the extra willpower to try breaking out of Solas' bonds for the last time. Closing her eyes to focus, she probed the bonds for weakness. She knew that it was a futile exercise: every time, she checked for a crack in his resolve and found none. Attempts to override the bonds with her magic were useless, also, but she found herself unable to stop once she began.  _Perhaps it doesn't have to be like this_ , she hoped, sending waves of rift magic through the bonds to no effect. _If I can get out, perhaps there is a chance._  
  
Solas watched her silently, still as a Dalish statue. Ellana tried uncrossing her arms, and failed. She tried closing her legs, but found that a bar of force kept them apart. She even tried falling forward, twisting her hips and thrusting them backward. Nothing worked; several minutes passed before she accepted her capture. Resigned, Ellana dropped her head low in submission.  
  
Her escape attempts elicited a dark chuckle from Solas, and he rewarded her efforts by pressing himself against her back. Heat trickled below her abdomen as she felt his length harden through his soft trousers. "Do you not consider yourself caught?" he asked, sliding one hand up her body to cup one of her breasts. Her passionate head nods brought her hair forward and obscured her face.   
  
"You are quite capable of using words,  _vhenan_ ," Solas taunted. While he rolled her nipple between his fingers, his free hand rose to grip her waist. "Do you not believe that you are mine?"  
  
"I believe," she wavered.   
  
"You believe what,  _vhenan?_ Do you believe in flying horses? Do you believe in the Maker, perhaps? The night is much too young for you - and your sentences," he added, "to be falling apart." She could feel him grind against her, just subtly enough to make her question herself. "I believe that I am yours," she replied, slowly so that she could not stammer.  
  
Solas bent slightly and glided his lips to where her neck and shoulder met. "Very good," he hummed against her skin. Ellana yelped as he sunk his teeth savagely into her. She felt herself growing wet with need as he pressed harder against her back and released her neck so that he could speak.   
  
"By the time that I have fully taken my pleasure of you, you will cease to believe that you are mine," he declared, words drenched with promise. "You will know."


	4. Chapter 4

As he withdrew and untangled his fingers from her hair, it dawned upon Ellana that tonight, neither would show mercy to the other.  
  
She felt magic dancing across her skin as Solas removed her golden cords and robes; the threads pulled away from her, then from each other, as they floated to the ground. He took great pleasure in ruining her clothes, but always carefully put them back together when they were finished. Ellana found that her clothes were always more resilient than before his restorations, and they quickly became her favorite garments. If she could emulate his work, what she wore tonight would become a relic of those times. A prayer that she could put herself back together again, after mercilessly being torn apart by her sacrifice.  
  
After the final thread fell limp at her feet, Solas circled back to her front. Her nipples, further hardened from the cold air whipping through the pass, did not escape his notice. Ellana shuddered as he reached to brush her hair back, while thin purple light crackled across her breasts. She gasped at the tickling sensation and the surge of heat it sent straight to her groin. "My heart, this is for the first time that I laid eyes upon you," Solas rumbled passionately. "I could not have looked away, even though I tried." Ellana noticed that the electricity became impossible to ignore: what tickled slowly turned into a thousand tiny needles, and she grit her teeth under her lover's all-consuming gaze.   
  
"And this is for every night that I lay awake, desiring your touch," he said, voice still low. "Even relief brought by my own hand does not suffice." There was no smile pulling at his seductive lips this time. As he drank in the sight of her exposed body, he sent bursts of lightning to her thighs, close to but never once touching her heat. She prayed for an errant bolt, but knew even his wildest displays were tightly controlled.  
  
As if able to read her thoughts, Solas slunk closer to her. "Do you wish to be touched there,  _vhenan_?" he taunted her, sinking gracefully to his knees. Ellana exhaled sharply as Solas brought his face just to her groin, unbothered by the lightning so close by. "Do you wish for me to pleasure you?" His eyes never left hers while he licked his lips and awaited her answer. The sight of his tongue gave her an irrational hope, and she twisted her hips towards his mouth.  
  
Without moving an inch, Solas drew upon the Fade to push her back. "It appears that you do," he smirked, and three sharp gusts of hot air smacked against her bottom. "Although you did not properly answer my question." "Y-yes," Ellana stammered. She was too easily caught between the pain and the visions of him torturing her with his tongue.   
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
" _Yes I want you to pleasure me, please_ ," she gasped. She began clenching her hand into a fist to cope with the burning fire he had ignited in her.  
  
"Ah. Well," he said, chin just barely brushing against her mound, "we shall have to see if that is the appropriate reward for your conduct." As his smiled, the hot air returned in slow, deliberate thuds. She breathed heavily through the escalating pain, and soon her arse was flushed red from the blows. The warmth soon made her feel light, and she easily acquiesced to the floating feeling.

As the smell of her arousal reached her nose, Solas' lips parted with amusement. His hands rested patiently in his lap, not any bit near where she wished them to be. "This is for your stunning performance at  _Halamshiral_ , for which I never quite rewarded you," her lover said casually. He tried hard not to be too visibly pleased with himself. "After watching you play the Game so well, it took every fiber of my being to refrain from bending you over that balcony."  
  
"And what of the Court?" she asked, taken aback. She strained under the heat of his gaze and the fire that still bandied about her rear. "You'd truly do that within range of Empress Celene?"  
  
"You must not have noticed," he smiled, "but such a spectacle had already transpired in another part of the castle. The  _shem'len_  are no less crass about their baser urges than any other in this world." He leaned back slightly, granting himself a better view of her body as he raised a slender, pebble-smooth hand. "In fact, I would have removed your trousers and touched you... _here_." Ellana gasped at the sweet shock of Solas' hand on her left inner knee. He laughed softly, reveling in her noises. His fingers dragged slowly up her thigh and left a thin coating of ice in their wake. Her breasts swung as she arched back; her beloved's lightning moved with them and worsened. Ellana's moan - throaty and deep - was inevitable, and she heard Solas humming with arousal below her.  
  
"Would you have liked that,  _vhenan_?" Solas asked, eyes hooded and dark. "How would it have looked to the Court, the Herald of Andraste being taken by her Elvhen servant? To be so high, and..." he paused, sliding his hands up her hips for balance as he rose, "brought so pitifully low?" Ellana didn't answer - couldn't answer, having been distracted by the thought of her being watched. Not waiting for her reply, her lover paused the poundings of hot air on her arse. Prickling hot lightning arced across her bright red cheeks in their stead, and she struggled against her bonds as the pain whipped through her.  
  
" _Fenedhis_ ," she swore, arching her back again as Solas started slowly moved his fingers up her right thigh. " _Fuck_  me." But her lover shook his head in his usual way, denying her once more. "You seem to be forgetting the conversation at Haven," he chuckled. "Shall I help you remember?" She let out a long hiss as he slid two fingers into her with ease. In the most deliciously slow way, Solas turned his two curled fingers back towards himself. Ellana stifled a cry into a whimper by biting her lower lip; he worked his fingers and, with a glorious pulling sensation, brought her body closer to his.  
  
"I suppose I  _will_  help you remember," he said, again answering his own question. And as his succulent lips pulled into a feral grin, she swore his teeth glinted like knives in the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

If Ellana had not thought to prepare herself beforehand, her lover would have been her undoing.

Solas slowly unsheathed his fingers, drawing a long moan out of her like a glassblower at the bellows. She looked down to see his fingers held between their bodies. They glistened wetly and were marked by her scent, much to his visible pleasure. She was ashamed of the way that she whined as he recalled the heat and lightning from her body. Ellana realized how well Solas knew her as he lowered her bonds, so that her arms hung level with her shoulders. It took the absence of pain to remind her of how much she ached for it. 

"Open your mouth, and hold out your tongue," Solas instructed her, and the command in his tone bent her to his will. He looked incredibly smug as he placed his fingers on her tongue. He held them there, watching her closely. She knew better than to close her mouth until she was told; to prevent her tongue from quickly drying out, she breathed through her nose. Solas noticed and nodded his approval. As she wrapped her lips around his fingers, she felt warm magic part her folds and hover just above her entrance. He was toying with her, she knew, and would keep toying with her so long as he could maintain his sense of discipline. 

He would only lose control if she lost hers entirely.

As Ellana brazenly made eye contact with her lover, she began to suck softly on his fingers. She slowly flicked the tips of them with her tongue before bringing them further into her mouth. The first time that he made her taste herself, she was surprised by the slight saltiness and lingering aftertaste. She came to enjoy it, although she enjoyed Solas' reactions far more. He managed to keep his composure well, but his eyes were all pride and fire. 

She felt the warmth at her entrance push further inward as her lips edged up to his knuckles. She groaned against his fingers as she pulled slowly, ever so slowly, back to their tips. The warmth withdrew in kind. She paused as it returned to its original position at her entrance, anticipating what would happen next. Solas was a responsive lover. He would match her movements with a little extra, slowly nudging her towards madness only to stand there while she slipped over the edge.

Her hesitation caused Solas' to break his rapt attention on her mouth. His eyes snapped back up to hers, unblinking. "Is there something amiss, _vhenan?_  I do not recall telling you to cease," he inquired, voice smooth as glass. "If that is not so, you will resume." 

She could not have braced herself for the way that the warmth pushed deep into her while she continued to suck on him. It was all of Solas' heat without his girth, and she found herself longing for the way he filled her. The thrusts became more insistent. Not ready to give in, Ellana paced herself by counting heartbeats as she moved.

But Solas perceived her intentions; she felt his free hand firmly take hold her chin. Ellana opened her eyes to find him staring at her, curiosity glinting hard and bright in his eyes. "Perhaps it is wrong of me, to do this to you without the appropriate encouragements," he said slyly.  

Without warning he summoned two flattened pieces of rock-hard ice, and she cried out with surprise as they crashed against her arse. His strokes were far stingier than before, not having bothered to warm her up again. Ellana groaned around her lover's fingers, loudly, while strokes became blows. Her sucking motions fell in time with the rhythmic  _thwack_  of the ice, and she was carried by the beat of her helplessness. 

Despite the near-blinding pain, her clit began to throb. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if closing them would slow her eventual begging for release. After a while, the blows ceased. Solas withdrew his fingers from her mouth with a wet  _pop._ The insides of her lips felt a touch raw, and she imagined they looked puffier than before. But she quieted herself, and held her head low in wait.

"A reward for your behavior," Solas said, and Ellana heard him lower himself to the ground. It took everything for her to not cry out when something warm and wet flicked, then swept in a wide stroke across her clit. She opened her eyes to see Solas kneeling below her, pupils blown with lust. He tortured her with his tongue once more before briefly pulling away.

"Hold. Still."

She was too lost to do anything but obey, they both knew, and she could only fill the air with her impassioned sobs as Solas devoured her in the pass. She watched him bury his nose in her while one hand grabbed her arse, kneading it. Her wolf was a generous lover, sometimes content to simply pleasure her before slinking back to his rotunda at Skyhold. Here, far from prying eyes and listening ears, he consumed her with a hunger she'd never seen. But when she started to grind against his tongue, he stopped. She whined in protest as he leaned to look up at her, lips gleaming. 

"I instructed you to remain still, if I recall correctly," he said, tone edged with reprimand. "If you wish to rut, so be it. I suppose you will have to imagine that it is my tongue." Solas straightened up and waved his hands over her nipples. " _Fen'Harel ma halam, Solas_!" she cried out, not caring about the irony of her words as a chain of lightning darted between her breasts.

"Perhaps later,  _ma'asha_ ," Solas replied, hardly bothering to conceal his amusement. "But right now -"

One hand swiftly slid between her legs, while another reached around to seize her still-warmed cheek. Solas leaned in, placing his forehead against hers so that she got lost in his smoldering gaze. 

"Come for me," he whispered forcefully. 

Ellana came as she was bid, grinding wantonly against her lover's hand. Solas forced her to ride the wave of her orgasm well after the first crest, and within minutes she was screaming and twisting wildly against her bonds. Only when she quieted and began shuddering did he slow down and come to a stop. She heard Solas step back as her head limped from exhaustion, presumably to admire his work.

"You're so beautiful when you submit, my heart," he murmured. "More beautiful than anything I've ever seen." Ellana looked up to see him studying her closely, as if trying to commit the scene to memory. Their eyes met, and her heart began to beat a little bit faster.

Upon noticing her shift in state, Solas' expression became filled with concern: the god slipped away, but the man remained. "Come, my love," he said, voice lighter than a feather. She exhaled deeply as he took her into his arms, releasing her from the position that she'd held for so long. Ellana was usually a little colder than normal after he dominated her. She shivered, and his arms wrapped tighter around her frame. As he began to whisper ancient sweet nothings into her ear, she knew his embrace could never be warm enough.

_If_ _only we could stay like this forever,_  she thought wistfully, allowing him to support her as they stood. Solas bent slightly to kiss her affectionately on the forehead before burying his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. "Do you wish to continue?"

With her face buried in his chest, Ellana quickly composed herself. The hardest part of her still lay in wait, and had not been shaken loose despite their play. Ellana allowed it to take over, and she held back her tears as the night air grew noticeably colder. Just as there could be no watchword, there could be no aftercare for their final scene.  _If only you had been willing to stay your hand. The demon was right_ , she thought.  _Your pride_ is  _going to kill you._

It was with an iron will that she extracted herself from the safety of her lover's arms, backing away as she cast a spell in the pass. A small patch of earth rose from the ground and stopped at her hip. She eased herself onto the platform to mask her unsteady balance. Ellana the Submissive fell away, and she felt herself smirk as Ellana the Inquisitor took her place.

_Duty is heavier than a mountain._  

" _Garas, vhenan_ ," she said, raising her chin defiantly. "I would sheath your blade."


	6. Chapter 6

Not seeing the trap that Ellana had laid before him, the Dread Wolf took her.

He Fade-stepped to her faster than she'd ever seen him move on the battlefield. With strength unseen he pulled her from her seat, hungrily claiming her mouth. Pain laced through her as he left his marks on her neck and shoulders. Neither the god nor the man sought to possess her now; Ellana was caught in the clutches of a true wolf, one that her people would never have the pleasure of fearing like she did. 

She attempted to catch her breath as her predator paused to tear off his robes. Even then he managed to remain graceful, and she sighed appreciatively as she watched his cock bob free of his trousers. His ardor made her bold. "Hurry, _Fen'Harel_ ," Ellana urged him as he sauntered back to her. Something dangerous glittered in his eyes; one look and she knew that he had dispensed with words. With a growl, Fen'Harel seized her by the hips. He did not bother to be gentle as he placed her on all fours.

With little preamble he pushed his way into her, filling her completely while she was prostate before him. Ellana was certain that she would bruise from the way he gripped her hips, pulling her back and forth on his cock with astounding force. Her clit began to throb again, but she didn't dare attempt to touch herself. Her submission, perfect and pure by the end, had turned him feral.

The Dread Wolf took her loudly in the pass, and the sounds of their coupling could be heard from across the lake. Ellana was certain that he would fuck her even if an army came marching through the pass, and would kill anyone who saw him hunched over her. But she was cold, chilly even, despite the sweat that slicked her hair to her head. It was time.

"Let me look at you, my wolf," she purred, voice elevated enough for him to hear. He thrust into her two, three more times before stopping, withdrawing with a groan as she turned around. His cock was harder than ever, and ringed white with her fluids. She only had a moment to enjoy the view before he dragged her to the edge of the platform, shoving her legs apart before sliding into her once more. He had never been this wild during prior encounters. The sound of flesh slapping together resumed; she stilled her features and chased away the thought of never seeing this side of him again.

Ellana raised herself onto her elbows, quickly scanning the ground nearby. Thankfully, rocks were strewn throughout the clearing. She sighed with relief upon noticing one by her dangling feet; her Dread Wolf was too distracted to notice as she stretched a leg, twisting until her toes curled carefully around a rock. She wrapped her legs around him with a breathy moan. The rock rested on an ankle, and she began grinding it into her skin in time with his thrusts.

Her movements gave her wolf a better angle, and she winced as he pounded deeper into her. Her breasts bounced, and hard; the sight of them elicited a growl out of him, and he began to push into her at a wilder pace. As Ellana looked up at him, she realized that he was beginning to get truly lost in her. His eyes were locked in on her face, and it seemed as if his mouth hung open in wonder.  _Stay with me_ , she thought, allowing her face to twist into an expression of rapture. 

The sound of her beating heart grew deafening as she felt the rock's sharp edges break skin. She allowed her intent to settle into her core, and a red mist began to hover about her ankle.

_There._

Fen'Harel suddenly tossed his head back as if possessed, crying out as his hips snapped erratically against her. His arms began to shake slightly as he held his weight off her, and Ellana opened her eyes to look at his face. The moment was bittersweet: after all they had shared, after all his running and hesitation and fear, his walls had come crashing down. In that moment, he was finally hers.

The sharp blade of ice formed around her fingers faster than Ellana thought. Before she could hesitate, she turned her palm sideways and jerked it across the neck of her beloved, leaving a passionate red streak in its wake.

Solas' eyes popped open, and his face froze - a mixture of joy and shock so perfect that she could not tell the difference between the two. His love for her poured freely out of that passionate, angry line, in spurts and gurgles. She became drenched in it as she undulated under him, not wanting to entirely crush his joy.

Her love, however, left him speechless, stunned into immobility. With him still sheathed inside of her, she swiftly rolled over to straddle him, then knocked his hands free to grab his wrists. Upon later reflection, she would grimace with the realization that it was unnecessary: Solas could only gasp for air as he looked questioningly into her eyes, and found no answers.

" _Ar lasa mala revas_ ," Ellana said hurriedly, swallowing the unexpected lump forming in the back of her throat. She had not anticipated feeling anything until it was too late. She attempted to soothe him, and the words flowed off her tongue like water. "I promise,  _vhenan_ , I will always hold you in my heart." Solas stared at her blankly, mouth moving, signifying nothing.

Despite her efforts, a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to slow down for them as Solas continued to pour his love for her, and it pooled around them. Betrayal, then realization, then acceptance ghosted across his greying face; through it all he tried his best to hold her gaze. His final expression - one of relief - would be burned into her memory for the rest of her days. 

Just before the light went out in her beloved's eyes, Ellana completed her sacrifice _._ As she fought to push back the deafening roar of demons screaming in her ears, she pulled the spark from his body, flashing amid a misty cloud of blood. With a sharp cry, she took the spark into herself. 

The Inquisitor only had a moment to breathe before her lover's life flashed before her eyes. The shrieks of demons were replaced by the screams, whispers, and rallying cries of her people. Century after century of accompanying emotions wracked her body; Ellana doubled over from the pain, retching violently onto the ground. She was hardly comforted by what appeared to be his feelings for her, which made her feel like her heart would swell out of her chest. Solas' love for her was frighteningly deep, and she suddenly understood  _why_ he ran away when it became clear.  _You never stopped loving me_ , she thought despairingly.  _You ran, but you always looked back._

And then, she felt her blade slice into her own throat. 

" _Ir abelas,_ " she choked as the memories faded away. Ellana rose shakily as the bile receded from her throat. She down looked at her lover's body, rendered lifeless, and clenched her jaw.  _I will find a way to give you a proper burial_ , she promised, turning away.  _But not now._  

With a twinge of disgust, she could feel her arousal mixed with Solas' seed, still slick between her legs as she walked slowly towards the lake. Birds, sensing the change in her as she passed, screeched warnings to their kin before fleeing their posts. _I am not a monster_ , she thought defiantly, glaring at the birds in flight. I _am the price of peace, and it was paid in full._

The lake was silent as a grave by the time she reached it, seeming devoid of all life as she lowered itself into its cool waters. The silence no longer worried her. She had made the greatest  _halam'shivanas_ , sacrificing the one thing she loved most in order to protect the world. She did not, she decided, need its thanks.

As Solas' blood clouded the water around her, Ellana craned her head to look into the night sky. The stars twinkled innocently, and she saw no traces of a disturbance as expected.  _You must wait for it_ , came a  familiar voice, unbidden, into her mind. She sighed heavily. The old burdens came back to rest upon her shoulders, made heavier than before.

She had stopped Solas' rebellion in its tracks, but her  _Din'Anshiral_  had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt, OP! I hoped that you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> If you're able, please leave feedback! Questions, comments and critiques are thoroughly welcome here. If there's interest, I'll be writing an unprompted sequel called "Water of the Womb," which would deal with the aftermath of Solas' death, Lavellan's transformation, and how the people around her react to it. This (and the sequel) will be cross-posted to my [Tumblr account](http://dominawritesthings.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you. <3


End file.
